Happy Buhday!
by ArtemisFowlTheThird
Summary: ONESHOT. Gaz's birthday, and there are no birthday greetings whatsoever...UNTIL she gets a visit from someone. GAGF...?


Alo!!

Okay, this is _sorta _a GAGR fic…it's a cute little story! And if you're hyperventilating right now, thinking, _OMG, GAZ IS SO TOTALLY GOING TO BE OOC IN THIS ONE_, well don't worry…(grins) She's not. Well, maybe towards the end, and in the flashback, probably…but in my opinion, I really don't think Gaz is _that_ OOC in this one.

Random person: But your opinion is based on PURE INSANITY!!!

Me: (smiles innocently and hits person with a bowling ball)

I don't think there are too many GAGR fics out there. I personally think that GAGR is really cute. But that's just me!

Another random person: BUT YOU'RE INSANE!

Me: (hits person with a wooden mallet)

(sings) Enjoy! XD

--

Gaz concentrated on her Gameslave 2, her eyes narrowed even more than usual as her fingers flew over the controls swiftly and surely. To an ordinary viewer, she would have looked like a typical teenager playing on her beloved game system… but if that viewer looked more closely, he would have seen the quiet anger and frustration burning in her narrowed eyes, not just at the fact that the Demon Pig Lord kept beating her no matter how fast she dodged its fireballs of doom, but at the fact that no one in her family had acknowledged the fact that it was her birthday today.

Of course, Gaz isn't the social type, and so she certainly isn't the whiny _Dad-could-you-give-me-a-really-large-and-expensive-birthday-party-with-a-popular-band-and-lots-of-ice-cream-and-cake _type. She did not like parties. Even if she did, she really wouldn't have any friends to invite over.

She would have been satisfied with a "Happy birthday", but having a brother obsessed with the paranormal and chasing Zim, and a father who was barely, rarely home had its disadvantages. Earlier, Dib had greeted her with a brief "Good morning" on his way out the door and on to, of course, Zim's house. And the recording of Professor Membrane merely reminded her to eat breakfast, fix her room, and not to touch the bottle of radioactive dog vomit left in the refrigerator. It did not contain any birthday greetings.

Gaz's eyes narrowed even further, if that were possible, and she pressed a button harder than she meant to. She knew her father could not help not being at home…there was even that one time when he actually remembered it was her birthday.

_Flashback_

_Gaz woke up. She was turning seven years old today…and knew that her father would probably be too busy to remember. She got out of bed and looked out the window, an image of a young child in deep thought._

_The now-seven-year-old tiptoed downstairs and entered the kitchen, expecting silence, as Dib usually woke up later than she did. But, to her surprise, she heard clinks of glasses, plates, and spoons. _

"_Good morning, and happy birthday, Gaz!" The strong voice made Gaz look up in surprise. There stood Professor Membrane, in all his father-ish glory. "I made you a special breakfast," he added. He leaned down and kissed her on top of her head._

_Gaz was now more than surprised. But in a strange way, the gesture felt pleasant to her. "Thanks…I guess…" _

"_Now, now, no need to thank me. I just feel so bad at not being here, and so, I want to make it up to you… what say we go somewhere later on, for your birthday?" _

_End Flashback_

Gaz's fingers slowed down. That had been one of the best days of her life. And for once, it wasn't interrupted by an urgent summons from the lab for Professor Membrane.

Her mouth tightened, and she grimly thought, _Well, if someone could just remember…_ She dodged another fireball and was about to dodge another when a loud voice squealed from behind her.

"HI, SCARY LADY!!!"

Before she knew it, there was a green dog latched onto her head. It started to blabber incoherent nonsense: "ISAWALITTLEMONGOOSEAWHILEAGO!! ITWASSQUEEEKING!!!!ANDTHEREWASAPURTYTRASHCANANDITTALKEDANDITSAIDITWANTSSODA!!!SODA!!!ILUVSSODAANDTACOSANDWAFFLESAND—"

The game dropped and forgotten, Gaz managed to wrench the dog away from her head. "Get awa—" But it was no use. Gir immediately latched himself around Gaz's stomach. "BELLY!!"

Gaz groaned and growled, "Get off me or I will torture you so—" Just then, Gir gave a contented purr, and he snuggled deeper into Gaz's stomach. Irritated, but slightly softened by the purr, the threat died down.

"Just get off me."

"Okee-dokee!!" Gir jumped off abruptly. Gaz glared at him and asked, "What are you doing here anyway?"

"Uh….uh…uh…I don't know…OH YEAH!!" Gir unzipped the head of his costume and unscrewed the top of his head. He pulled out a pink stuffed pig. "HAPPY BUHDAY!!!"

Completely taken off guard, Gaz stared at the cyan-eyed robot. "What…?" was all she could manage.

"THIZ MAH PRESENT!!!" Saying this, Gir placed the pig on Gaz's lap. She looked down at it, her face taken aback.

After a moment, she quietly said, "Thanks…I guess."

Gir giggled happily and gave her a hug around her waist. Gaz gave an uncharacteristic, small "heh". Suddenly, she thought, or rather remembered, something.

A small, caring gesture.

Smiling a little, Gaz leaned down and laid a short, gentle kiss on top of the robot's head. Very uncharacteristic of her, but…it _was _the only birthday greeting she had received in years.

Gir giggled.

--

Okay, from the last sentence, you could figure out that Gaz is older than she was in the show…ah, well. Anyway, I admit that Gaz _was_ OOC in the end. But I wanted it to turn out that way.

Now if you're wondering how Gir knew that it was Gaz's birthday, well, Gir heard it from Dib. See, Dib went to Zim's house, remember? He tried to sneak into the lab again, but got caught. This is what happened:

Dib: (running as fast as he could) ACK!!

Zim: HA!! Run you may, but you shall not ESCAPE the AMAZING CLUTCH OF ZIM!!! Computer, attack!

Gir: I GOTS TOES!!!!

Dib: (dodges a laser burst from the ceiling) AAAHH—(stops running) oh, wait I just remembered something.

(everything halts)

Zim: (curiously) What?

Dib: It's my sister's birthday.

Zim: Oh. (everything continues) LASERS!!!

Dib: (runs again) AAAAAAHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!

That's what happened. And Gir, knowing what a birthday is from watching TV, decided to pull out a random present for Gaz! I _have _noticed that Gir seems to like Gaz better than most humans on the show…


End file.
